urapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold
"Gold" is the second single from British-born singer-songwriter Candi. Released on the 23 May 2011, the single was released on the same date as the album and featured pop icon Alesha. It charted at #1 on the Singles Chart. The single was nominated for "Best Collaboration" at the Urapopstar Awards 20, but lost out to "Scattered Echoes". Background Before the release of That's Hot, Alesha contacted Candi, informing her interest to work on a track together. Candi reportedly was thrilled and jumped at the chance. She informed Alesha that the track would serve as the album's second single on the condition that it was the complete opposite of prior single "That's Hpt", therefore showing a different side to Candi and helping widen the audience for Candi's debut album. The pair initially planned to co-write the track, however due to their hectic schedules the pair couldn't arrange a date to write it together, leaving Alesha to write the single. It is known Candi asked for a "slow song about empowerment". Release and reception The single's title was revealed on 16 April 2011, however the featured artist was kept top secret, and was revealed to be Alesha on the 23 April, exactly a month before the single is released. The single premiered on Radio 1 on 26 April 2011. Digital Spy reviewed the single, claiming "With less oomph than Candi is known for, it’s not as instant as we're used too, If you take into consideration the fact that her previous release was a song that oozed attitude and sex appeal, making even the indiest of us chicks want to don a tight pencil skirt and strutt our stuff then you can see that this slow little number with its pacing was bound to get a different reception. This new release is certainly Gold though, with pretty harmonies, Both Candi and Alesha's trademark voice and a catchy chorus which allows us to hum happily along. With one of the greatest songwritters of these times writting the track, there is no doubt this will be another Candi hit". Music video Due to hectic schedules for both artists, the video which was originally planned to be filmed in late May was delayed. Filming eventually took place on 20 April and 21 April in Portugal, as Alesha was at the time touring the country. The video was originally planned to premiere on MTV at 5pm, on Thursday 19 May, however it was eventually revealed on 20 May, on Candi's official website. The video begins set in a desert. Flower petals blow by, a book's pages blow in the wind and a deer is shown. Candi is then shown to be wandering the desert lost, clutching onto a pink cuddly elephant. However, she soon puts it down after the deer comes and shows her which way to go. The deer then goes to Alesha and does the same. It leads the pair to a car, which they use to get out of the desert. While driving back, Alesha sings her verse in the backseat of the car. The car the pulls up outside a fancy building. Candi and Alesha get out and head inside, where Alesha wishes Candi "good luck" before walking off. Candi then heads on to a stage in front of thousands, including Alesha who is sat in the audience. As a single spotlight shines on Candi, she begins to panic and is frozen in fear at the judgemental crowd, however she makes eye contact with Alesha and realises that if a legend has faith in her, she has to have faith in herself. Candi then performs the rest of the song on stage to the crowd, who then give her a standing ovation. Alesha smiles to herself, knowing that a new star has been born. She gets up and leaves, and as she walks through the doors to exit, a golden light bursts into the screen, ending the video. Track listing ;CD1 # "Gold" # "Gold" (Wideboys Radio Edit) # "Pouring Tears" ;CD2 # "Gold" # "That's Hot" (Live Lounge) # "Underwear" # "Gold" (Music Video) ;Remix EP # "Gold" # "Gold" (150 dB Platinum Rock Mix) # "That's Hot" (Alesha's nicole richie remix) # "The Gold Workout" (Blonde's Work It Babes! Mix) # "Gold" (Crystal's I Love Luke Mix) Credits * "Gold" — written by Alesha * "Pouring Tears" — written by Candi Performances *So You Think You Can Dance — 21 May 2011 *Britain's Got Talent — 31 May 2011 Artwork Image:Gold.png| CD1 cover candigoldcd1.png|CD2 Cover candigold.png|Remix EP Cover Chart performance On 29 May 2011, the single debuted at #1 on the singles chart, becoming Candi's second consecutive #1 with sales of 79,876 copies. The following week it dropped to #3 and spent three weeks in the top ten. Although it charted at #1, it failed to meet the success of previous single "That's Hot". Four weeks before the single's official release, Gold charted at #18 on the download chart. It then re-entered the chart two weeks before the official release at #16, before rising to #3 the following week and remaining there for 2 weeks before dropping to #8. It has so far sold 78,764 downloads. The week before Gold's official release, it charted at #31 on the airplay chart and remained there the following week before rising to #23 and is to date, Candi's only single to miss the top 20 on the Airplay chart. The single was only released in four countries worldwide. Besides the UK it charted at #1 in Ireland, #8 in Japan and #16 in Australia. Chart Run * Week 1: #1 - 79,876 * Week 2: #3 - 54,248 * Week 3: #7 - 39,874 * Week 4: #17 - 19,361 * Week 5: #24 - 12,695 * Week 6: #33 - 6,218 * Week 7: #33 - 7,412 * Week 8: #37 - 6,775 TOTAL: 226,459 Charts Release dates